User talk:Vraul
Welcome Hi, welcome to Roleplay Heaven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Allistair Bloodfang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bobtehnerd (Talk) 17:12, December 29, 2011 Pssst, It's me, Zulabar :3 Just wanna drop by since I read your article and I have more deeper respect for your character now. Chao.KelliosFiveFlyBy (talk) 21:47, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi. In the future, please do not post articles for Warcraft lore characters here. The RPH wiki contains the lore created by the playerbase and while it may revolve around Warcraft lore we should not outright post and plagiarize its information. Thanks! Wishywitchy (talk) 22:01, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm back! :) Anyone aware if you could change your wiki name? I admit Bigstackstwo was not the most wise decision to take, but it was a name I created back about five years ago. Bigstackstwo (talk) 02:30, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello~! What's new for you? And yes, I'm fine! The Crimson Nemesis (talk) 18:47, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I can't wait for the server's recurrence, either. It'll hopefully come up soon. :-S The Crimson Nemesis (talk) 19:16, August 17, 2013 (UTC) And why is that, friend? http://i.imgur.com/Dd5Jc2g.jpg (talk) 11:30, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for the advice. http://i.imgur.com/Dd5Jc2g.jpg (talk) 12:21, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah, friend! I can't seem to find you on Skype! We haven't talked in quite the while. Maybe I got the Skype adress wrong? http://i.imgur.com/Dd5Jc2g.jpg (talk) 23:18, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Heh, I already have you, though I can't seem to find you. I mean, I don't see you online like forever. http://i.imgur.com/Dd5Jc2g.jpg (talk) 12:03, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edits Thanks! I'm trying to clean up the wiki some, so if you come across any outdated articles or ones in need of maintenance, please let me know -- or if you're feeling up to it, you can fix it yourself! Also, I don't mean to nitpick, but I've learned that for consistency purposes you should always head a new topic on somebody's talk page when leaving a message (as I've done for you). We're not exactly professional, I know, but it's a good policy and one I encourage! Happy editing! Wishywitchy (talk) 15:51, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello, hello! For future reference, if a row of an infobox does not apply to the article (e.g., Affiliations; Occupation) you don't need to include it. If you have any further questions, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page or message me on Skype. --Wishywitchy (talk) 02:28, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Noteworthy Players The biggest reason I removed it is because I've protected the page due to its high traffic, meaning only administrators would be able to add "noteworthy" people to the list, and that merely makes it a matter of favoritism and attrition. I'm not denying that the people you've acknowledged and many more are very noteworthy people in RPH's community, in fact I agree wholeheartedly, though I believe the sentiment alone is sufficient. That's also why I just took it down altogether and changed the wording of our administrators to something more neutral. Thanks for understanding. Wishywitchy (talk) 17:19, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Nah..